Halloween love story
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: A sweet little fic for a friend on this site, Hibari Kyouya Lover 18. Hope you like it! contains, man love, smut, funny moments, halloween costumes, and more. read if you dare. lol


Hey guys this is a request for a loyal fan of my work and fellow writer, Hibari Kyouya Lover 18.

I hope you all enjoy it.

HIBARI POV

I sighed as I leaned against my desk, already tired of the lame excuses Sawada Tsunayoshi was making about why he had dared to wear a costume to school. I pulled out a tonfa and grabbed him by the collar before placing my weapon at his jugular.

"Herbivore I am tired of you disrupting my school. For all the idiotic things you have done today, you will be bitten to death."

I then slammed my tonfa into his chin, listening to the cracking of bones and enjoying the high pitched scream as he stood up and ran away from me.

Feeling satisfied, I returned to my desk and sat down, staring at my mountain of paperwork. Today was Halloween, the one day of the year I actually celebrated. I had plans to go home, change into a costume, and terrify the children who came looking for candy at my door. I loved the screaming.. I sighed again as another knock came to my door.

"Enter" I said, expecting kasakube only to find Dino standing in the now open doorway. My good mood instantly shattered. Whenever I was around this man all my emotions went into overdrive and I hated it. At least, thats what I kept telling myself.

"Kyouya! Happy Halloween!" he shouted at me walking over to my desk with ease and leaning far to close to me for my heart to take.

I forced myself to reply, hoping this would be over quickly.

"What do you want Cavalone?"

He smiled at me despite the hateful tone I used and leaning against my desk he dangled a black card in front of my face before saying, in what my mind thought of as a seductive voice,

"Kyouya, I want you to come to this. Its at Tsuna's. I Know! You dont want to crowd but it would mean a lot to us all if you went." he said, eyes serious.

I sighed yet again, this man would be the undoing of my self control.

I thought about it for a moment, recalling the one other event I had attended at the Sawada residence. It had proved to be interesting, the baby was there and all the idiots that surrounded Sawada, but I had an unexpectedly good time.. and it was a Halloween party..

I grabbed the envelop quickly and after many moments of silence where he stared shocked at the side of my face, I spoke.

"I'll go. Now leave my office before you are bitten to death. Weakling."

Dino stood with a smile on his face and walked around my desk not stopping until we were only inches apart before suddenly closing the gap and hugging me tightly. I forced myself to remain calm, I couldn't panic like some weakling, I was much better then that. So instead I did the only thing I could think of. I rammed my tonfa into the side of his face.

;

;

;

;

;

DINO POV

I could not contain my joy when Kyouya said he would attend the party. I had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible ever since I received my memories from the battles in the future. When I had seen him save me, his eyes sparkling with determination and his jaw tight in the heat of battle, he was like a war god, and I fell in love at the sight. Since then I have wanted him for myself. Every chance I get I have tried to touch him, looking at him as seductively as possible and spending as much of my time with him as I was physically able. Both times I had tried to touch him failed though. The first I had attempted to put my hand on his shoulder during a fight. Wrong move. Ill leave it at that.

The second time was today, when I had finally embraced him and held him, when he did not reject me or push me away I was the happiest man on earth. Until that is, a tonfa hit my face...

I glanced into the mirror before reaching down for the lipstick, it was brown and slightly glossy. I put that on as a final touch and admired my handy work. Romario stood behind me, nodding in appreciation of my work. I sighed I was 28 now and still had to have a subordinate around me to do anything right. Its no wonder Kyouya wasn't interested in me.

"Boss. Thats a great werewolf costume! It will be a hit with everyone."

I smiled at him and nodding at a reply began to walk out of the mens room of the restaurant we had stopped at to change. It was almost time for Tsuna's party and knowing reborn, it would certainly be exciting to say the least.

By the time we arrived the music and noise from Tsuna's house could be heard down the block. I smiled as we approached I could hear Gokudera's voice yelling something to the effect of _"Hibari you bastard you hit tenth again1!"_ my spirits lifted instantly, knowing Kyouya had really come after all.

I opened the door and walked into the chaos.

I noticed several things at once, most shocked me, and one horrified me. They go as follows.

Everyone was sitting in a large circle only one space that was clearly ment for me open in the grouping. Kyouya was sitting in the middle and looked ready to kill, everyone around him instantly paled in comparison to him. He wore a long black cape, velvet by the looks of it, a dark blood red suit shirt with a ruffled white shirt sticking out of the collar. His long legs were wrapped in smooth black pants and even his shoes seemed to look appealing in the orange lights. Then I allowed myself to glance at his face, it was breathtaking as usual, but today he wore fangs and had blood smeared on his perfect lips.. god I wanted to taste them.

"Dino its about time you got here. What took you so long?" Reborn said as he stomped onto my head. I winced in pain before replying

"Sorry! This costume took longer to put on then I thought it would. But anyway, why is Kyouya in the middle of the group?" I asked, looking at him once again, he seemed to sigh for a moment before meeting my eyes, the look in his were almost desperate, and I instantly decided that whatever he needed I would give to him. It was that simple.

"Oh, we are playing Vongola style spin the bottle as one of the games for tonight and Reborn chose Hibari-san to go first.. you see. The rules are that the person who's "it" has to sit in the middle and spins on this giant wheel... then whoever they point to has to give them a Halloween dare and a s-seductive kiss." Tsuna said, blushing at the end. I shrieked in horror. No one, and I mean No one was kissing My Kyouya!

I stepped up and lightly pulled on his arm while looking at Reborn as I did so.

"Ill volunteer to be it, so let him off, he hates crowding." I said, feeling the tension in his arm relax, and when I looked at him his eyes were grateful. I smiled at him instantly before sitting down on the wheel and spinning myself with my eyes closed so I would not become too dizzy. Before everyone yelled stop! And I dug my heels into the carpet to do so. When I opened my eyes I was met by perfect blue ones. I had stopped in front of Kyouya. I was instantly disappointed by the thoughtful expression on his face, knowing there was no way he would kiss me.. I started wondering what dare he would give me when he strides foreword.

The whole room seemed to gasp at once as he leaned down to my eye level and taking my chin in his eyes, with eyes that were on fire, he kissed me hard.

;

;

;

;

;

;

HIBARI POV

I was so thankful for Dino at the moment that I found myself acting on my emotions rather then my better judgment and was soon moving foreword to face the man I had wanted to taste for 5 years now.

The look in his eyes, the hopeful light slightly fading to resignation, as if he was expecting something from me... It made me even hungrier for him. So in front of everyone in the center of the room, while he sat in a werewolf costume on top of a giant wheel I kissed him.

It was the best experience of my life.

When I was about to pull away from him after a short minute of kissing, his hand went to my hair and he bit into my lower lip just slightly. Enough for me to gasp. He took advantage of that and pushed his tongue into my waiting mouth. He tasted of nutmeg and pumpkin, of fall leafs and crisp air. Of the things I loved in this season. And I kissed him back, wanting more of this man. No longer caring that gasps had turned to screams and feet began to move away from us in fast succession. All I could seem to care about was him.

When he pulled away, gasping for air, as was I, his eyes met mine and he spoke, looking at me with burning intensity.

"I love you. Kyouya. I-i have for so long." he stammered out. I smirked at him before I replied

"Lets go. Dino." and with that I pulled him up off of the stupid wheel and out of the door. Not stopping when he yelled to his men to stay behind. Or when I felt him jerk slightly, trying to rite himself before falling onto his face. I kept walking until we were in front of my home and pulling out my key with shaky hands, pulled him inside.

As soon as I pulled him inside the house he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me again, soft and sweet kisses that screamed love in each touch. It took all of my self control to keep from trusting my hips into his, wanting more of him then just kisses. Soon I could no longer control myself and thrust my hips foreword, earning a loan needy moan from him. I smiled before I opened my mouth for him, allowing him to dominate over me in the kiss. Secretly I had always wanted a man who could take me to the height of pleasure and dominate me, and I knew from fighting him that he could do just that. So I allowed him to take control of the kiss and let his tongue roam freely in my mouth. Soon he had me moaning from the kiss, the soft touches, the sheer love in each movement that told me how serious he was. I ran my hands in his hair, yanking off the stupid wig he wore to do so and tossing it on the floor. He pulled away from me for a moment and placed his hand on my lips before pulling on the fangs glued to my teeth. I smiled as I let him remove them and toss them somewhere on my floor.

I leaned into him while he kissed up and down my neck, biting me from time to time. I loved it, the sound of his moans as I rocked my hips into his every now and then, the friction it made course threw my body. The feeling of being wanted by someone so passionately.

I finally could take no more and pushing him away from me slightly murmured the words "Bedroom now." before pulling him into the room next to the living room, and slamming the door shut.

;

;

;

;

DINO POV

I couldn't stop the smile from coming onto my face as he said those words, how I wanted him. And tonight I will have him at last. As soon as he closed the door my hands were on him, pulling on his cape until I got it over his head, all but ripping his shirt in my haste to be able to see his chest. Tossing the shreds of clothing onto the floor in the process. He moaned, just barely, but enough for my heart to stop for a moment at the god like sound that came from him. I had to have him, now.

I pulled him over to the bed and pressed him into the mattress, then I began to work on his pants when he stopped me saying

"I cant touch you in that stupid dog costume. Hurry up and take it off, Dino."

I smiled at him and nodding began to remove the suit, once I finally got it off I tossed it to the floor before crawling onto his hips and rubbing our still clothed erections together. He moaned again and it took me to heaven when he pressed up against my hips, thrusting back into me when I moved away. We then spent several minutes humping each other.

He stopped suddenly, apparently not happy about something, I was about to panic, hoping I had not offended the god of the night before me when he spoke, his voice horse.

"I-I love you, Dino. So stop playing around and take me before I change my mind." he said, the rest of the sentence lost on me past the I love you part. I leaned into him even more and kissed him harder then I have kissed anyone before. Trailing my tongue against his as he opened his mouth for me yet again, meanwhile I worked on his belt and once I got that out of the way, started to unzip his pants and pulled them off of him, leaning away to admire the man below me for a moment before he tugged roughly on my arm and ground our hips together once again. I moaned his name in bliss for several moments before he started kissing my neck, biting me hard enough to draw blood. I moaned louder as I felt him suck my neck where he bit me before pulling away from me and smiling in satisfaction.

I stared kissing up and down his chest, sucking on a nipple for a moment while I listened to his breath hitch with every suck. Before I continued down to his boxers where I quickly began to suck on his erection through his clothing. I found this was not enough however, so I pulled down his boxers and tossed them onto the floor along with my own before taking him back into my mouth. I continued to suck on him until he moaned out my name and came into my mouth.

When he was finished cumming I pulled out the fingers I had pressed into of him when I had started sucking him and began to pump his member until it was once again standing at attention. I licked the tip once more before grabbing a condom from my wallet and pulling it on asked,

"Are you ready, love?"

he smiled at me lovingly and nodded at me, opening his legs more fully for me. I smiled at him before pressing into him, allowing myself a moan of pleasure at how he took me in so easily, as though I was made to be inside of him. He was truly to good to be true.

I soon began to thrust into him harder and harder with each thurst. His moans and the smacking of skin the only thing I could hear in the small room. Our bodies becoming one as he moaned my name again and again until I could take no more and came inside of him, triggering his own cum.

;

;

;

;

When I woke up I found myself alone and could hear screams coming from the living room. I quickly pulled on boxers and ran out to see how it was that had been screaming only to find Kyouya in my costume scaring small children away from the house, a blow full of candy laying on the coffee table untouched. I smiled at the sight of the vampire/werewolf hybrid that stood before me. He was mine and he would always be mine from this night on.

I guess anything really is possible on Halloween.

_Ok sappy ending complete. Lol. Hope you liked this sorry its not longer. But I came up with the story pretty quickly. _


End file.
